


A Conversation

by china_shop



Category: Canadian Actor RPF, Fandom RPF, due South
Genre: Crack, Fic, Llamas, M/M, Mary Sue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-27
Updated: 2005-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark reaches out and dusts imaginary lint from Fraser's shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> mergatrude and I discuss the perennial problem of how to give Fraser a happy ending.

**china_shop:** *sits down with you in dining room of cruiseliner, and orders yummy breakfast*

 **china_shop:** I just saw Fraser and Dief arguing on the games deck. I think Fraser's jealous.

 **mergatrude:** Well, Hugh now has both Callum AND Dief in his camp. Poor Fraser. I can't have him so unhappy. How are we going to fix him?

 **china_shop:** We'll either have to find Ray, or heh, Vecchio, or one of _us_ will have to console him. Or we can try Turnbull/Fraser (though my mind is sort of refusing to go there).

 **china_shop:** Maybe Fraser could develop a fascination with Hugh, and try to lure him away from Callum? Or he could believe that Hugh has a nefarious hold over Callum/Ray, and try to unmask him for the villain he is. *g*

 **mergatrude:** Hee! Where's Stella? Maybe Albuquerque can bring them together.

 **china_shop:** I think she's dancing with RayK in the danceathon. Which made me go Ray/Stella/Fraser... Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo! So wrong. So very very wrong.

 **mergatrude:** *covers eyes* *sticks fingers in ears*

 **china_shop:** I know! Isn't it terrible?

 **china_shop:** *wonders if there's ANY way to make that work*

 **china_shop:** *thinks probably not* Not even if they're all 60 and Stella and Fraser have been together for twenty-something years, and they run into Ray on holiday in Mexico, where he is because Vecchio just died in a car crash and left Ray widowed and loose-endish and old and grouchy, and they meet up by chance and BAM! they all still love each other and care about each other... Even _then_ I don't think I could sell it.

 **mergatrude:** No. There's no way it can work. Ray is not going to share Stella with anyone, even when she's not his any more. The history there is too overwhelming.

 **mergatrude:** And I don't think that the Just Desserts Fraser would get into something like that. He may still love Ray, but his allegiances have changed.

 **mergatrude:** Am in serious need of a happy ending.

 **china_shop:** Fraser/reformed!Victoria?

 **china_shop:** Fraser/Smithbauer?

> Smithbauer's got a job on the cruiseliner organising the games, and finds Fraser gazing mopily out to sea. "Never figured you for getting stuck on a boat in the middle of nowhere, eh?" says Mark.
> 
> Fraser turns, misery evaporating, replaced by pure surprise and delight. "Mark!"
> 
> *cue manly hug which turns into a self-conscious embrace*
> 
> *mild awkwardness*
> 
> *intense gazes*
> 
> Mark reaches out and dusts imaginary lint from Fraser's shoulder.
> 
> Fraser says, "It's been a long time."
> 
> And Mark says, "Yeah," and jerks his head toward the bar, and leads him to a nice secluded table in the corner, where they drink beer and soda, respectively, and catch up. It's easy and close and Fraser finds himself relaxing inch by inch, filling in the blanks of the last few years.
> 
> He's just explaining his role in the RCMP Wilderness Training Programme, and how he happened to win a trip for two on this cruiseship when, beneath the table, he feels Mark's knee pressing against his own, sending heat and sparks and awareness spiralling through his body. His hand tightens on the cool soda glass, condensation pooling around his fingers, and for a moment he's torn with indecision -- Ray, and the hurt of Dief's defection muddling his mind -- but it passes. He doesn't pull away. Blushing, he meets Mark's eyes, and returns the pressure.
> 
> Mark smiles at him, the smile Fraser remembers from last time. The smile that lets him know he's _known_. Fraser feels his mouth curve in reply.
>
>> 


End file.
